The inventive concept relates to a bubble removing unit that removes bubbles from a liquid and a substrate treating apparatus including the same.
In general, in a process of manufacturing flat panel display devices or semiconductors, various processes such as a photoresist coating process, a developing process, an etching process, and an ashing process are performed in a process of treating a glass substrate or a wafer.
In particular, as circuit patterns have rapidly become finer as the semiconductor devices have had high density, high integration, and high performance, contaminants such as particles, organic contaminants, metallic contaminant residing on a surface of a substrate greatly influence the characteristics and throughput of the devices. Due to this, a cleaning process of removing various contaminants attached to a surface of a substrate is very important, and a process of cleaning a substrate is performed before and after unit processes for manufacturing a semiconductor.
Meanwhile, in a process of manufacturing a substrate, various chemicals are supplied onto a substrate to perform a liquid treating process. The chemicals supplied onto the substrate may be naturally oxidized according to the chemical characteristics thereof and may generate bubbles. When the chemical having bubbles is supplied onto the substrate, the efficiency of the liquid treating process is lowered.
Accordingly, it is necessary to remove bubbles existing in the chemical before the chemical is supplied to the substrate.